kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Kouya and Madarao
Kouya and Madarao (鋼夜と斑尾, Kōuya to Madarao) is the 11th episode of the Kekkaishi anime adapted by Sunrise. Summary The episode begins with Yoshimori and Madarao outside waiting for Ayakashi to come. Yoshimori is eating when he asks Madarao if he would go patrol for a little. He immediately denies. He tells Madarao that he should obey his master more often, but Madarao gets defensive, saying that his only master is Tokimori Hazama and will always be. During an argument about how Madarao shouldn't be cal ling him short, he senses Ayakashi. One of the Ayakashi, Honetaro, challenges Yoshimori. As he gives a speech about how the Karasumori site will be hid, Yoshimori creates a Kekkai under him, which he quickly dodges. For intimidation, Yoshimori destroys the Kekkai, scaring Honetaro. he throws a smoke bomb at Yoshimori in hopes of an easy getaway. Madarao quickly points him out in the open. Yoshimori summons a Nenshi thread, and ties it around Honetaro and brings him back to him. As Yoshimori and Madarao talk about the unique uses of the Nenshi, Honetaro starts to get even more scared until he bursts into tears, begging for Yoshimori not to torture him. While he promises a safe journey out of the site to Honetaro, Madarao comes across an awfully familiar scent. Then, another Ayakashi tries to lay a sneak attack on Yoshimori. He jumps away, taking Honetaro with him. Yoshimori quickly traps Uhosuke in a Kekkai, which scares Honetaro; he remembered when Yoshimori destroyed his previous Kekkai. He runs in front of the Kekkai and begs Yoshimori not to destroy him. He promises not to destroy him because he knows that Uhosuke and Honetaro must be really good friends, and again tells them to leave. A third Ayakashi tries his own sneak attack, but is effortlessly captured by Tokine. Madarao growls angrily in front of him, as another, but more powerful, Ayakashi shows up. He whips his tail forward, breaking Yoshimori's Kekkai. The Ayakashi coldly refers to Madarao as Ginro. Madarao reveals the Ayakashi to be his childhood friend Kouya. Kouya looks at Madarao's collar, disgusted. Kouya whips his tail forward, attempting to attack Yoshimori. Quickly, Yoshimori creates a Kekkai around himself and Madarao, but it's easily broken in an X shape by Kouya. Tokine asks Hakubi if he knows Kouya. He confirms that he does, and that he wants her to stay out of this. It then flashbacks to when Madarao and Kouya were mountains dogs. Kouya promises to drop his grudge against humans if Madarao teams up with him again. Madarao refuses.He cuts to the part of the story where he fell in love with Tokimori Hazama, startling Yoshimori. After the story, Uhosuke and Honetaro attempted another sneak attack, but was captured by Tokine. They ask Kouya for help, who breaks the Kekkai with his tail, he also wounds Uhosuke with the same X shaped he used earlier. again, Kouya asks Madarao to be at his side again, which he refuses. Kouya then says that he'll separate Madarao's ties with Yoshimori, and starts to absorb Karasumori's power. Yoshimori knows that Kouya is Madarao's friend, and thinks of a way to drag him outside and kick him out of the perimeter. Madarao catches this, and tells Yoshimori that he cannot defeat him without killing him, and that he will die trying. Then, Madarao tells Yoshimori to remove his collar. Yoshimori remembers that his Grandfather warned him to never release Madarao's seal, because it would be a disaster if he removed it. Once Yoshimori takes a hold of the collar, Tokine tells him not to do it. But, he does anyway, and is astonished to see a Nenshi holding the collar together. Madarao's spirit comes out of the rock in his doghouse and returns to Madarao at the site, transforming him into his true form. He gently whips his tail back at Yoshimori, forcing him to jump backwards away from it, telling him to stay out of the fight. Kouya makes the first move, attempting to stab Madarao with his tail. He uses an illusion to dodge it, and tries to pounce on Kouya, During the fight, Tokine and Yoshimori pick up Uhosuke and carry him out of the site, telling the Ayakashi trio to get out of there. Curiously, Tokine asks Hakubi if he'd be the same if she released him. He blankly says that he doesn't know. Back in the fight, Madarao activates his Silver Rain ability, which is easily blocked by Kouya's tail. He then swipes ferociously at Madarao, greatly wounding him. In desperation, he using a cloning illusion around Kouya. He stabs the real Madarao, then one of his clones stabs him in the chest, injecting him with poison. Thinking that was the final blow, Yoshimori calls out to him, thus ending the episode. Navigation Category:Episodes